


The Apartment Mistake

by DewdropSunlight



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Apartments, College Stiles, Drunk Stiles, Lust, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Next-door-neighbors, Sex, Working Derek, not so drunk Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DewdropSunlight/pseuds/DewdropSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Derek and Stiles live in an apartment complex with their doors right next to each other. From day one they lusted after each other. So when a slightly drunk Stiles shows up early in the morning, trying to get into Derek's apartment, they'll see how far an apartment mistake can go. STEREK. MaleXMale. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apartment Mistake

A loud sound came from behind the apartment’s door. There was a shuffle and then the sound of someone attempting to unlock the door. Derek, who was _trying_ to sleep, growled as he got up to see what all the commotion was. Unlocking the door in less than a minute, he swung open the door, and was surprised to see Stiles falling towards him. Quickly releasing his hold on the door, Derek caught the stumbling next-door neighbor.

“Stiles…” He growled again.

“Oh hey Derek!” For one in the morning, the boy’s voice was extremely cheery. “How’d I get here?” A confused look crossed Stiles face as he stood upright. “Wait how’d you get in my apartment?” Then Stiles started giggling.

“Are you….drunk?” Derek asked, a little bit baffled by what was happening.

“Yep!” Stiles popped the ‘p’ in the word as he started at Derek. “Scott took me out clubbing.” Derek remembered the brown-haired boy that is usually at Stiles’s apartment. They had had a small discussion about music, the business Scott is in. After that, they’ve just nod briefly if they see each other.

“Well,” he stood there awkwardly with a hand rubbing the nape of his neck, “why don’t you come in and rest? It’s much safer than walking around.”

“Sure man.” Stiles threw an arm around his shoulder. Hiding his surprise, Derek led him to the living room couch.

“Want something to drink?”

“Nah…I think I had enough at the bar.” Derek snorted a little.

“I meant some water. It’s supposed to lessen the headache in the morning.” Stiles shrugged and agreed. Lightly smiling, Derek left Stiles to stare at his apartment’s living room as he went into the kitchen. Getting a glass down, he rubbed his face a little. It was almost 1:30 in the morning. Derek grabbed the glass and walked back into the room with Stiles in it. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” He hummed in reply and sat down next to Stiles, resting his head on the back of the couch. Turning to face Stiles and opening one eye, he saw another puzzled look on his face.

“What?”

“This isn’t my apartment.” For some reason, that four-letter statement made Derek laugh. Then he couldn’t stop laughing. Eventually Stiles got involved too. He didn’t know how long they laughed but it was a while.

“You can stay here anyway.” He managed to stop laughing long enough to say it. Suddenly Stiles wasn’t laughing anymore and was instead just staring at Derek. The air got tense as they just stared at each other.

“Do you remember when I moved in?” Stiles seemed to blurt out the question.

“Of course.” Now it was Derek’s turn to be perplexed. Stiles knew he would remember that. How would someone forget when a new college freshman get’s an apartment next door and within the 24 hours of arriving had managed to set his kitchen on fire?

“It was then…” Stiles mused, waving his fingers in the air.

“What?”

“Doo doo dooo…” Humming a little, Stiles moved his hand onto Derek’s knee. Derek tensed for a second, unsure about what was happening. His heart beat raised in speed but he kept steady, his eyes fixed on Stiles. When Stiles realized Derek wasn’t going to move his hand, he moved it up a little farther.  “Then that I really decided I liked seeing you.” He slurred the words a little, but the words got across. “I mean have you seeeeeeennnn,” Stiles dragged the word out, “you’re body? You’ve got a sex God body. I mean how do you do it? Do you work out or something?”

“Umm…yes?”

“Hehe silly Sourwolf… you’re so funny.” Then Stiles is laughing but a minute later he isn’t. “Am I still drunk?” It took a few seconds for Derek to talk.

“I don’t know.”

“Well I think I am, otherwise…”

“Otherwise what?” Stiles’s hand moved a little farther up, and Derek’s breath got caught in his throat. Stiles suddenly seemed a bit too close to Derek’s face. The tension in the room couldn’t be cut by a butter knife even if it was red hot. Derek had been thinking about this for months, ever since Stiles’s annoying personality suddenly changed into an endearing one and when Stiles’s hair grew longer, Derek couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if he slightly pulled on it. Would Stiles like it? Would he moan? Licking his lips, Derek’s eyes flashed down to Stiles’s lips and stayed there.  After a minute it became too much for him and it was Derek to make the first move.

He rushed forward and kissed Stiles, passionately and a little sloppy, considering he hadn’t kissed anyone in years. But that quickly changed, as Derek fought for dominance with his tongue. He was surprised when Stiles only fought for a few seconds but then became submissive. Bringing his hands up, Derek rested them on Stile’s face and tried to pull the younger man closer. Stiles brought just as much passion to the table as Derek, taking his hands and pushing them up Derek’s shirt, feeling along the man’s fabulous abs.

“Shirt. Off.” Stiles managed to get out. Derek grunted a little and pulled away, though he hated each second he was away from Stiles’s mouth.

“Not here…” He breathily replied, “bedroom.” Smiling, Derek bent down and kissed him again before surprising the college student by lifting Stiles up. Stiles in returned, wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips and bringing his hands up, cupping Derek’s face. They kissed for a second before Derek moved to Stiles neck again, causing Stiles to throw his head back and reveal his neck even more, moaning. Reaching his room, a few feet away, Derek leaned Stiles against the door to help close it. Staying there for a few minutes, the two just continued kissing. He took Stiles and, after turning around quickly, set him down on the bed, Derek leaning above Stiles in-between his legs. Putting his fingers on the outskirts of Stiles’s shirt, Derek lightly pulled it off, revealing the abs lacrosse has given Stiles. Derek once again kissed Stiles’s lips but this time, he started kissing downward…kissing on Stiles’s neck, causing a hickey, kissing all the way down his chest slowly. And then when he reached Stiles’s jean line, he put his hands on them to take the pants off.

“Are you sure?” Derek hesitated, searching Stiles’s honey brown eyes to see if he really wanted this.

“Derek…fuck me.” Stiles groaned, arching his back a little. That was all Derek really needed. Smirking, Derek carefully…yet quickly…took Stiles’s pants off, along with his underwear, revealing his aroused member. Then Derek himself, took off his pants quickly and then leaned over Stiles again.

“Turn over.” He demanded, Stiles complying to it. Lightly, Derek trailed his fingers down Stiles’s back, starting from the neck to his ass. Then Derek took lube out of the dresser drawer next to the bed and spread some on his fingers. Slowly, he pushed one in and when Stiles moaned and pushed back, Derek moved it.

“Mooorreee…” Derek added a second and moved slightly faster. Then Derek added a third finger. “Derek if you don’t…don’t start fucking me…I’m going to kill you.” Stiles warned in-between his moans. Removing his fingers, Derek lubed his dick and positioned it near Stiles’s entrance. He teased first, letting the tip touch Stiles’s ass but not actually going where he knew Stiles’s wanted it…and where he wanted it to go. “Derek…” Stiles practically growled his name out. Finally deciding he couldn’t take teasing Stiles anymore, Derek slid his dick in. “OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod…” Stiles mumbled.

“What?” He asked worried for a second.

“ _Nothing_. It just feels amazing.” Derek smiled and bent down to give Stiles a kiss on his ear. He was surprised though that after he did it, Stiles began rocking back and forth. He smiled wider and moved his hips to match the movement, but he still get the control over the speed…slow.

“Beg for it…” Leaning down again, Derek whispered in Stiles’s ear. “I know you want it…”

“Derek _please…._ ”

“Please what?”

“ _Fuck me._ ”

“Can’t hear you.” Derek slowed down the pace even more.

“ _FUCK ME DEREK HALE_ OR SO HELP ME G—” Stiles was cut off as Derek suddenly sped up, causing moans and random sounds of pleasure erupted from Stiles’s mouth. Derek moaned too, with having the feeling of being in Stiles and claiming Stiles in a way as his own.

“Stiles…I’m going to cum…”

“Me too…” The younger man somehow managed to say between noises. “I…I want you to cum inside of me.” If the room wasn’t dark, Derek would see Stiles with a bright red face, blushing furiously.

“That’s so hot...” Derek muttered. There was a few more moans before Stiles moaned extremely loudly, almost at the pitch of a scream. His cum went everywhere on Derek’s sheets. Derek was not long after. Slipping out of Stiles, Derek moved off of the bed and got a tissue with a laundry basket, putting the soiled sheets into it. He handed the tissue to Stiles. “You can use the bathroom if you want to.” Grabbing some new sheets off the top shelf in his closet, Derek moved around Stiles going to the bathroom to put on the new sheets. He laid down on top and just stared at the ceiling. That was probably the best quick sex he had ever had. When the bathroom door re-opened, Derek froze, unsure of what Stiles was going to do.

“Can I stay here?” Stiles quietly asked. Unable to speak, Derek nodded. Silently, Stiles moved across the room and hopped onto the bed, curling next to Derek, putting his head on Derek’s chest. He brought his hand up and entwined his fingers into Stiles, holding on slightly terrified that this would be a one-night sort of deal. Stillness covered them as they just listened to the sound of each other breathing. “I don’t think I’m drunk.”

“Okay.” Derek simply replied. He felt the movement of Stiles shaking his head.

“No you don’t understand. The second I came through your door, I started to sober up.”

“Does this mean…?”

“Yeah. I mean if you want to.”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Good.” Derek could practically feel Stiles’s smile as the not-so-next-door-neighbor-anymore snuggled closer.

“Brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. First time doing a sexy scene. :) Anyways, if you guys have any one-shots you want me to write or have any questions/comments, feel free to leave them~  
> Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
